Piss Cakehole
Piss Cakehole is a TF2 Monster created by YouTube user JT90INTHEHOUSE. The character, like Ass Pancakes and SoupCock Porkpie, is a spoof of Painis Cupcake. His theme song is Potion Shop from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. His Rage theme is Boss Battle from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. His ending theme is the Boss Clear fanfare from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Appearance Piss Cakehole is a nasty serial killer who is capable of finishing off the victim by carving a meaty figure. His actions are nearly based on Painis Cupcake's powers and abilities, but instead, uses weapons and can go into his Green State; which is his rage mode. He rests all alone until he scents a victim that is near himself. After scenting, he slides right at his next victim to kill. When he arrives to his next victim, he sometimes make a cocky face by introducing himself and smiles big, wielding the Medic's bone saw. Sometimes, he loses his own weapons but can lure it back to him using his telekinesis. He begins to laugh at his victim when he is about to kill. After carving the victim, he sometimes may stare at the meat sculpture for at least a several of seconds and will start to scent for another victim nearby. If they're not anymore victims nearby, he will go back to his resting place and goes back to sleep. Sometimes, when the victim Piss wants to carve is overpowering, he will go into his rage mode; which is a shiny, green-glowing state with a loud voice that can echo along. His rage mode gives him more strength, speed and acrobatics. He can also be invulnerable in his green state. Piss Cakehole is portrayed by the RED Sniper. Behavior And Personality He seems lunatic and dangerous, he carves people to make himself more happier. He also can get very mad when he cannot carve his victim by order or when trying to carve, but can't get his victim. He tends to get really aggressive when he is mocked. He could also be helpful, only to animals and freaks who are close to be like Piss is. Powers and Abilities *He can slide fast right at his victim. *He can scent victims that are near himself, sometimes can scent up to over 150 ft. away. *Rage Mode: Forming into his Green State, it gives him Sonic Speed, more strength, more weapons and can turn invulnerable. He can only use his rage mode when he is angry, scared or hurt. *He is skilled at acrobats. *He can use his telekinetic powers only; when to lure his weapon to him whenever he loses it. *Like Painis Cupcake, he has enhanced durability. Faults and Weaknesses *Sometimes while sliding, he loses control and crashes into a wall, object, prop, etc. *Acid *Heights *He can get enraged when someone ruins one of his meaty sculptures. Trivia *Even Piss Cakehole is really a spoof of Painis Cupcake, others believed Piss Cakehole was a combination of Painis Cupcake and Christian Brutal Sniper. *He's more or less accompanied by anyone, he doesn't have a sidekick or a partner unlike some freaks like Christian Brutal Sniper who have the RED Spy. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *Piss Cakehole Carves Someone *Piss Cakehole's Encounter with Painis Cupcake *Piss Cakehole coming against DoomSpy *Piss Cakehole and Christian Brutal Sniper's Attacks *Piss Cakehole gets a pet bunny *Piss Cakehole Carves a Tough Heavy *Painis Cupcake Meets Piss Cakehole Remake *Late Saturday: Demo Samedi Strikes Back By the Community *Piss Cakehole meets the Piss Cake *Piss Cakehole vs. Dragh Vundabar (Part1) *The Return of Dangerous Bacon ---- =Cakehole Piss= Cakehole Piss is a TF2 Monster created by YouTube user JT90INTHEHOUSE. His theme song is Magic Hag's Potion Shop from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. His Rage theme is Boss Battle V5 from Starfox 64 Appearance Cakehole Piss is a cloned version of Piss Cakehole, he was first summoned by Demo Samedi as an attempt gift. Cakehole Piss' stupidity went from being Piss Cakehole's new partner to a new rival. Like Piss, he is a nasty serial killer who is capable of finishing off the victim by carving a meaty figure. His actions are nearly based on Painis Cupcake's powers and abilities. He has different styled weapons, powers and abilities than Piss Cakehole but instead, uses powerful weapons and can go into his Yellow State; which is his rage mode. Cakehole Piss is portrayed by the BLU Sniper. Behavior And Personality He shares the same personality as Piss Cakehole. He is not helpful to anyone, even animals or freaks who are a bit like himself. Powers and Abilities *He can slide fast right at his victim. *He can scent victims that are near himself, sometimes can scent up to over 150 ft. away. *Rage Mode: Forming into his Yellow State, it gives him Sonic Speed, more strength, more weapons and can turn invulnerable. He can only use his rage mode when he is angry, scared or hurt. *He is skilled at acrobats. *He can use his telekinetic powers only; when to lure his weapon to him whenever he loses it. *Like Painis Cupcake, he has enhanced durability. *Can teleport away to Demo Samedi only when retreating. Faults and Weaknesses *Acid *Heights *He can get enraged when someone ruins one of his meaty sculptures. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *Piss Cakehole Carves a Tough Heavy (cameo) *Late Saturday: Demo Samedi Strikes Back Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Berserkers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Multi-moded Category:Monsters made byJT90INTHEHOUSE